Naruto: Kawakami Knight
by Memodo Shiki
Summary: After spending three years in the states promoting Kawakami Academy, Naruto returns home to his family and a new lot of adventures starts before he can even get settled back in. Harem fic, Lemons later on ;)
1. Come Back to Me, Seriously!

**Hello there reader, I am proud to give you one of my favourite anime crossovered with one of my favourite games/anime-Naruto & Majikoi! **

**This story was inspired by the author absolutezero001 and his story 'Naruto: Kawakami Heir' that was taken down and will feature parts of his story in this. Please look him up when you have the chance and I hope you like this story.**

 **Summary:** **After spending three years in the states promoting Kawakami Academy, Naruto returns home to his family and a new lot of adventures starts before he can even get settled back in.**

"Hello"-Normal speech

 _'Hello'_ -Normal thought

 **"BA~KA!"** -Angry speech

 _ **'** **BA~KA!'**_ -Angry thought

"Leaf Hurricane"-Technique name

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Come Back to Me, Seriously!**

(Flashback-Date: April 12, 2009)

" _~sigh~_. Are you sure there isn't anyone else you could send over beside me Jiji? You know Momoyo, Kazuko and the rest of the gang aren't going to be happy about this."

The old man just stroked his beard with a sad sigh. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but there isn't anyone else suited for this as much as you. I wish there was another way around this but there isn't. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You're not the one to tell them the news and then get beat up and shouted at by them. Especially Momo-chan." Naruto mumbled the last part under his breath as his grandfather chuckled at his words.

"Yes that is true, but I think that Momoyo and Kazuko will have a word with me about this. Trust me."

Naruto just sighed for what felt like the hundredth time during this whole talk. The topic of said conversation? He was going to have to move the US as part of a student transfer program in order to support both Japanese culture and Kawakami Academy to the rest of the world. While it was a good idea for the school and the country it would mean that he would have to leave behind the only family he has.

He just ran his finger through his hair and sighed again. This was not going to be easy, but if was going to go down he wasn't going down alone.

"Ok Jiji, I will tell them…"

The old man smiled at him before standing up and gave him a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Good Naruto-kun, very good."

"...But I'm telling Momo-chan and the rest it was your idea!" He said before he left in a flash, leaving behind a wide-eyed and shocked old man in his tracks.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO! THEY WILL KILL ME IF YOU TELL THEM THAT!" the old man then quickly left in order to either stop the little troublemaker before he tells his would-be murders' or tell them first before he got to them. Oh, how he hoped it was the first.

* * *

(Present-August 29, 2012)

 _'Yep, that was one of the worst days of my life.'_ This is what was going through the mind of Naruto as he sat on an official Kawakami jet in route back to Japan and back to his family again. He looked back down at the pictures that he had in his hand and smiled at them.

The first one was of thirteen-year-old Naruto and a group of young men around him, all wearing a school uniform that they were required to wear. One of them was a pretty big young man, with a darker skin tone, black hair, and had a fairly good muscular build. This was Shimazu Gakuto, or Gaku as he preferred to be called. The man is amazing when it comes to terms like physical strength and could take a hit like he can dish them out.

The second teenage boy was about the same height as Naruto. Not much of fighter himself, but good for his leadership skills. He had brown hair covered lightly by his trademark red flamed bandana. He had his arm around Naruto and while he fist bumped Gaku with the other. This was Kazama Shouichi, or as his title as heir to their little group goes by, 'Capt'.

The third boy had a feminine look to him as he stood abashed while trying to look somewhat good for the picture. This was Morooka Takuya, or 'Moro' as he and the others called him. He was the group's resident geek and otaku. Ask anything you want to know, and he was your man, but unfortunately for him, his appearance had let him be asked out often by many other teenaged boys. It was always the running joke inside the group, but at least he took it in stride.

Finally, the last person in the picture is the one person Naruto considers one of his best friends...even if he was very perverted. He stood next to Naruto, being his DGAF self. He was wearing his trademark white hoodie underneath the school jacket while having that lazy look in his brown eyes. This was Naoe Yamato, the man who had taken the spot as Naruto's best friend and brother-by-bond. He was considered the 'thinker' or tactician of the group and was many with so many contacts that he could run all of Japan. Which was ironic, because he one day dreamed of being the prime minister. If one thing was for sure, he would have Naruto's vote.

Naruto smiled at the picture before putting it down and grabbing looking at the other one in his hand. He quickly regretted it as his cheeks reddened at the sight of it. In this particular picture was a shot of a 15-year-old Naruto surrounded by what could only be described as angels in his opinion. There were six very attractive young women surrounding him and the thing was that most of them were trying to gain his affections one way or another and all of them had a special place in his heart in one way or another. It was very funny to watch sometimes, but he loved them all and kept them all close to his heart, and will to the end of his days.

On his right, pressing her breasts against him in a seductive manner while pouting cutely, was a young bluenette with amethyst eyes. This was Shiina Miyako. She and Naruto met after he had saved her from being bullied by the other classmates at a grade school and for being her first real friend, and after that little encounter, she had fallen in love with him since. And she wasn't afraid to show it, even in public. But that was just a face for the public. She was very compassionate about their relationship and very open minded at that, something he loved about her.

At the school where they went to, she was the archer who had the keenest eye he could see. Give her a target, and she could snipe it with ease. Her biggest target though was piercing his heart, which she had done long ago without the girl knowing. That or she knew and she was just trying to get into his pants again, he still hated Yamato for introducing the girl to the wonders, and uses of porn. His stash was going to burn!

On his left, though she was more dignified about it, was a young girl he had met while visiting his grandfather's friend. She was a black haired, black eyed, woman who was leaning on him with a content smile on her face, though her eyes didn't show it as they were bugged out comically. Her name was Yukie Mayuzumi, she was the daughter of the master swordsman Taisei Mayuzumi and his followed in his footsteps by training in the art of the sword like him.

She had a shy and timid personality so she had a hard time speaking out loud and tended to say words beneath her breath, making it hard for others to hear. Because of this, she tends to speak out in the form of her cell phone strap horse called Matsukaze, who tends to spout out more than she would intend to.

She also had the cooking skills that could make even the most experienced world class chef be pale in comparison. He couldn't wait to taste her cooking again after so long.

Looking back to the photo again he looked at the girl standing next to Miyako with an excited look on her face and had a fist raised in the air. She had long waist-length red hair that was tied up in a ponytail and amber coloured eyes. She was Kazuko Kawakami or Wanko as the Kazama family called her, she was a girl who was adopted into the Kawakami family and was skilled at using a naginata in combat. Kazuko is naturally competitive and bears an attitude to never give up at anything, to the point where she is called the "Genius of Hard Work." and was a fitness addict who was fit to the 'T'.

Naruto had met her when they were both orphans when they were younger and had grown up together almost like siblings, he even trained her from time to time using a bo staff before she moved on to using her naginata. After she joined the Kazama family she trained almost every day and sometimes competed with Naruto and Capt in some courses set up by Yamato one a month.

Back in the photo standing next to Yukie was a girl with long blond hair that went past her waist and had two red ribbons to tie her hair, which makes her have a twin tail-like hairstyle and had blue eyes that were looking at Miyako in jealousy despite her face and body looking otherwise. This was Christiane Friedrich, she was a transfer student from Germany who came from a military background in her family and was a natural at using a rapier.

She considers herself a knight that protects the weak which is probably due to her military education and had a strong sense of justice that could be flexed at times but was strong nonetheless. Despite this, she is a kind girl who was friendly to most people and was considered a great team leader. Whenever he, Capt or Yamato was not in charge she would take the position as leader.

She had trouble at first when she came to Japan as she believed her old friends in Germany about Japanese customs that were completely ridiculous but was sorted out when Naruto told her the truth and said that he would help her out with the proper customs. She thanked her fellow blond because of that and became close to him ever since.

She also had a small rivalry with Kazuko as she called her 'Inu' and Kazuko called her 'Kuri' respectively.

The next girl in the picture was one of the girls that Naruto was most protective of, she had red hair that was short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wore brown glasses that hid her crimson eyes and was standing behind Naruto's left side with a smile on her face. She was Karin Uzumaki, she was Naruto's cousin and the only person left of his blood family.

Unlike the other girls in the group she wasn't much of a fight but as an excellent strategist and tactical learner just like Naruto, plus she could also sense Ki just like a master and was hide her own so that fighters like Naruto could not sense. Ever since they were little Karin had a fluctuating personality; she will appear tough and in control at times, to the point of being violent and critical, and at other times will appear highly flirtatious towards certain boys, much to Naruto's ire. But he loved her nonetheless just like a little sister.

The final girl in the picture was standing behind Naruto like a BAMF and had him in a headlock pressing her impressive, "megalopolis-style" bust into his back earning a blush from him in the picture, she had red eyes, waist-long black hair and a dangerous smirk on her face that sent shivers down people's spine when they looked at her, and Naruto when her smirk turned predatory. This was Momoyo Kawakami, the strongest woman in the martial arts world and Kazuko's older sister.

She and Naruto met by chance when they were younger, Naruto was happily enjoying a bowl of ramen when Momoyo walked up to him and challenge him out if the blue. She had heard about his fighting prowess from rumours that had been spreading around and seeing him fight in local tournaments and wanted to test him out for herself.

The fight ended with a whole field partially destroyed and Momoyo defeated by his hands, but even then he just smiled at her and told her that he would like to fight her again one day. Since that day he was the only male to prove himself worthy in Momoyo's eyes, and later on her heart. Though he was confused about that at times when she would flirt with any cute girl she sees.

 **"** **Attention passengers, we are about to make our descent to Kawakami City. We advise you all to please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thank you."**

Naruto released a sigh as he listened to what the pilot said and put his pictures away and readied himself for landing. He was finally home.

A couple of minutes after he had landed and collected all his luggage, Naruto made his way out of the airport and took in a breath of fresh air and sighed in happiness. "Ahh, it's good to be home!" Naruto stretched the cramps out of his body before digging into his pocket and brought out his cellphone and immediately went into his contacts. After scrolling through the list he finally found the number he was looking for and pressed call.

As he brought the device up to his ear a million thoughts went through his mind about what was going to happen from now on and what certain people's reaction would be now that he was back. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity Naruto heard the line on the other end being answered and heard the same voice of the person who sent him away. Tesshin Kawakami.

 _"Moshimoshi?"_

"Yo, Jiji! It's been a long time since I heard your voice." Naruto said as the person on the other end of the line gasped.

 _"Naruto-kun, is that you?"_

"Yeah. How have you been Jiji?"

 _"I've been good Naruto-kun, what about you? What are you doing now?"_

"I've been good Jiji, America has been good for me. But as for what I'm doing right now...well, do you mind if you sent a car to Kawakami airport to pick me up? I'm kinda stuck here on my own." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

 _"What!? Your home? Why didn't you tell me about you coming back?"_ Tesshin asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise when I actually landed I didn't have a way to get home except for on foot. And I didn't want to do that." Naruto said as he knew that he might react this way.

 _"Well that out of the way, for now, I will send a car for you and bring you to me. I'm actually on my way to visit someone who might be happy to see you."_ the old man said cryptically as Naruto wondered what he was talking about but shrugged it off.

"Okay Jiji, see you then." He then hung up and waited for his ride. It didn't take long for it to arrive as he saw a limousine pull up to the airport and park right beside him. He walked up towards it as the window rolled down and Naruto smiled as saw Tesshin sitting there.

"Hey, Jiji. Long time no see!" Naruto smiled as he hopped in the limo and it started driving.

"It's good to see you too Naruto-kun." Tesshin smiled back. "You have grown up since I last saw you, and I don't just mean by your looks."

"I know, people in America were tough but they didn't stand a chance against me!" Naruto proclaimed as Tesshin chuckled at his attitude. It seemed he hasn't changed in that department. "And I hope I did the school well. I heard some rumours that more students were attending."

"Hmm, yes that is true. Most of the students that started attending during your time overseas was because their parents saw most of your performance at tournaments and other events, so it's safe to assume that you did well represent not only Kawakami Academy but all of Japan as well." Tesshin said with pride in his voice as Naruto beamed at that. He chuckled as he poured himself a cup of sake for him and Naruto, which the blond accepted. "But onto other things, you weren't meant to return until next year. Why are you here early?"

"What are you saying Jiji? Did you not want me to come back early?" Naruto said as he clutched his heart in mock pain, but Tesshin just chuckled at his act and he returned to normal. "I will never get a prank on you again, can I? But to answer your question I was doing so well over in our sister school that they decided to let me come home early, and it helped that I was feeling homesick as well." Naruto said as Tesshin nodded his head.

"Yes, I would feel the same way in your situation. Sorry for making you go through with that Naruto-kun." the old man apologised as Naruto waved him off and told him it was fine. "But it is good to see you again, and you couldn't have come at a better time as well."

"Oh? Why is that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In a couple of days Classes, 2F and 2S will be having a Kawakami War," Tesshin said as Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"A Kawakami War? HA! I knew that their little rivalry would turn out like this, but to actually come back just days away from it? What luck." Naruto said with a smirk that Tesshin would often see on Momoyo and knew what he was thinking.

"I see you want to participate in this war then. Hmm?" Tesshin asked with mirth as Naruto nodded. "Then you might be in luck. Young Yamato-kun is in charge of planning for Class-2F and he has asked if Ageha Kuki and Tsubame Matsunaga would help fight with them since Momoyo-kun has sided with Class-2S."

"Momo-chan is with Class-2S huh? Probably trying to find a decent fighter, but why did you say I was in luck?" Naruto asked as Tesshin smiled and sent him a look telling the blond he knew something he didn't.

"When you called me I was on my way to visit someone important and right now I'm still on my way there. And it's someone I just talked about." Tesshin said cryptically as Naruto looked at the old man with a puzzled expression and squinted his eyes in thought. After a minute of thinking, his eyes snapped open and looked out the window to see where they were heading and widened his eyes at what he saw. Just then the limo came to a stop and Tesshin got ready to get out.

"Well? Are you coming?" Tesshin asked as Naruto slowly nodded and followed him out. As they both stepped out of the limo they were greeted by the sight of women of different ages lining up on either side of them in maid uniforms and made a path to the entrance of the building they were at. The Kuki Group's main headquarters.

"Welcome!" The maids said as they bowed towards them and the two warriors made their way towards the entrance. As they both got close they were greeted by the sight of a person Naruto had not seen in a long time, Ageha Kuki. Ageha was a beautiful woman with long silver hair that went down to her waist and had yellow coloured eyes and a cross-shaped scar on her forehead that was placed on her at birth and was a symbol that she was a part of the Kuki family, and has fair and white skin. She wore an alternate version of a business suit and had the same BAMF aura around her like Momoyo had and had a bust that rivalled the girl's as well.

When she saw the two people in front of her she smiled and greeted them. "Hello there Tesshin-dono, it's an honour for you to visit me today," Ageha said as Tesshin chuckled.

"It's fine Ageha-kun, it's always a pleasure to see you," Tesshin said as he bowed to her.

"Same to you, but may I ask who have you brought with you? I don't believe we've met." _'Thought I would like to meet him in private.'_ she thought to herself as she was checking out the young man in front of her. Naruto for his part was shocked at what Ageha said and hid behind Tesshin with a depressed aura around him and was drawing circles on the ground.

"She doesn't remember me? I'm hurt, I'm actually hurt Jiji. She doesn't love me anymore!" Naruto comically cried with tears running down his face as Tesshin looked at him and spoke with mirth in his voice.

"Not to worry, I'm sure she just didn't recognise you since you've been away for so long." Naruto just got up in the old man's face and grabbed his clothes as he looked at him with comical anger.

"Three years! Three years I've been away! Being gone in for that amount of time won't make people forget what I looked like just three years ago!" Naruto yelled as Tesshin smiled at him and thought nothing of what the blond was saying, making him angrier.

Ageha for her part thought about what the teen said and got a better look at him and widened her eyes in shock. "Naruto-kun?" she asked as Naruto stopped looking at Tesshin murderously and looked towards Ageha with a smile.

"Took you long enough to remember-mph!" Naruto was cut off when Ageha squealed in delight and embraced him in a hug that smothered his head in her breasts, something that startled the maids around them as they never saw her act that way.

"It is you Naru-chan, it's good to see you again!" Ageha said as she let go of him.

"It's good to see you too Ageha-chan, but why are you still calling me Naru-chan!? I'm not little anymore!" Naruto yelled at the girl as she chuckled at his behaviour.

"With the way you're acting now, I don't believe you." She said with humour in her voice as Naruto cooled down and looked at her. "So why are you back so soon? And why were you with Tesshin-dono?" she asked as Naruto gulped at her question.

"Well, the people in charge of the transfer program let me come home early because of the grades and attention I have been getting and thought that it was enough for me to do. So they allowed me to return. As for when I got back, well it was now actually." Naruto said nervously before Ageha pinched his cheek and looked at him with anger.

"And you didn't even bother to tell all of us?" She started twisting his ear as the blond yelped in response.

"I-I wanted to surprise everyone with my return but then I didn't have a ride to take me anywhere so I ended up calling Jiji for help," Naruto said quickly as Ageha let go of his cheek and he started rubbing it.

"You will never change, will you Naru-chan?" Ageha shook her head as Naruto grinned at her in response.

"Nope, but you still love me because of that. Right?" Naruto said questioningly as Ageha looked away with a 'humph!', but he could see a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks. Naruto grinned at her and hugged her from behind. "Anyway, I can sense that you have company already. Who is it?"

"Oh, it's just Yamato. He was speaking with me about my entrance during the upcoming Kawakami War, I assume that you've heard about it?" Ageha said as Naruto let go of her and nodded.

"That's perfect, I was meaning to speak with him actually," Naruto said as he started walking inside.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to surprise everyone with your arrival. Why are you going to talk with Yamato?" Ageha asked as she and Tesshin had a questioning look on their faces.

"I need Yamato to know that I'm back and to prepare the perfect entrance for me! Besides, I want to see how my best friend has been while I've been away." Naruto said as he entered the building and made his way towards Ageha's office where he could sense that Yamato was. He had a smile on his face the entire way there as he thought of the most brilliant plan ever.

It was time for Kawakami City to know that Naruto Uzumaki was back!

* * *

 **DONE! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have and I hope you will all enjoy the chapters to come in the future.**

 **It is somewhat obvious who will be in Naruto's harem at this point from** _ **some names**_ **mentioned in this chapter but I will post them in the next chapter to clear things up then.**

 **Until next time!**

 **M.S OUT! :)**


	2. Do Bring it on, Seriously!

**Hello there readers, I am proud to give you one of my favorite anime crossovered with one of my favorite games/anime-Naruto & Majikoi - Oh! Samurai Girls!**

 **This story was inspired by the author absolutezero001 and his story 'Naruto: Kawakami Heir' that was taken down and will feature parts of his story in this. Please look him up when you have the chance and I hope you like this story.**

 **Harem:** **Momoyo, Miyako, Yukie, Christiane, Kazuko, Ageha, Tsubame, Koyuki and Tatsuko. Don't know about anyone else, tell me your guys and gals thoughts.**

"Hello"-Normal speech

' _Hello'_ -Normal thought

" **BA~KA!"** -Angry speech/Matsukaze

' _ **BA~KA!'**_ -Angry thought

"Leaf Hurricane!"-Technique name

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!/** **真剣で私に恋しなさい** **!**

 **Beta:** **Phoenixlord42**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Do Bring it on, Seriously!**

(August 31, 2012-Kanagawa Prefecture, Tanzawa Mountains)

High above the skies of the Tanzawa mountains a local news helicopter was hovering above the soon to be war zone as a cameraman looked down at the two classes clashing against each other. Inside the helicopter along with the cameraman was Tesshin Kawakami and a blond-haired female reporter who sat next to him and looked down at the scene below.

"Can everyone see this? We're currently in a helicopter high in the air above northern Tanzawa were a battle is taking place, similar to those during the Warring States period." The reporter said as she watched the students battle. "Kawakami Academy were martial arts is part of the curriculum has a school system where they use martial arts to bouts to resolve internal problems. The largest of these bouts, a Kawakami War, is taking place right now. This large-scale battle taking place between Class 2-S, the class with the top grades and Class 2-F, the class with the worse grades."

Down below standing on the treetops watching over the battle with an eagle eye was Naruto wearing a normal Kawakami Academy uniform with the top button undone and his tie done up loosely, with black and white running shoes on his feet and had a red sash across his torso indicating that he was with Class 2-F. Over top he dons a white cape decorated with red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Azure Dragon" ( **青龍** ) written vertically down the back in gold, and held together by a red rope, and a hood that was pulled up, shadowing the upper part of his face and his whisker marks so that no one could recognise him.

He watched as Ageha's brother, Hideo Kuki shouting out orders to his classmen while preparing for his assault. Hideo has white skin, yellow eyes, and short spiky grey hair. He has a scar on his forehead, something all members of the Kuki Family have in common. He doesn't wear the Academy uniform, preferring to wear a yellow/gold high-class tuxedo. He had a blue armband on his left shoulder indicating that he was with Class 2-S.

Naruto had met the young man before when they were younger and during his time at school, at first he found the teen to be somewhat arrogant when they first met but soon dismissed that as it was apart of his amazing charisma and leadership qualities like of the other Kuki family members had and got along well with him and his family.

"Alright then, let's go! No holding back we are going to show them why class S is at the top! Margit." Hideo said through his comlink. On the other end of the com a couple of miles away was a woman named Margit Eberbach, she was woman with red eyes, and red hair that went past her waist. She wore an eye-patch on her left eye and was wearing a military uniform.

" _Margit mobil squad. Ready to go."_ the woman replied.

"Alright, Azumi!" he spoke to another woman, a personal maid of his Azumi Oshitari. Azumi had white skin, brown eyes and short dark blond hair. She wore maid uniform because she was a maid of the Kuki Group.

" _Extermination Squad, our preparations are complete."_ the maid said ready for battle.

"Fushikawa, what about your unit?" Hideo asked his last commander. Fushikawa Kokoro was a girl of high nobility being a member of one of the three noble families of Japan. Kokoro had purple eyes and black hair, which was done in a twin tails and bun hairstyle, and she always wore a high-class Kimono due to her loyal lineage status of her family. She was calmly sipping tea before putting it down and spoke.

" _I am_ _always_ _ready."_

"Alright. All troops, move out!" Hidoe order before being interrupted.

"Incoming communiqué, it seems that our main force at the center of the line is being pushed back."

"What was that!?"

Naruto looked over to where Class 2-S' main force was and found his voice was caught in his throat. He watched as a familiar red haired girl swung a naginata around in the air before charging at a group of Class S students and sent them flying. Kazuko had gotten a lot better with her naginata. She twirled the bladed staff around before posing and smiled.

"Class 2-F, Kazuko Kawakami has arrived!"

Looking over to another part of the battlefield he saw Christiane with her rapier in hand posed out in front of her before swinging it around, causing a small whirlwind as she did and watched as the student fall to the ground with her weapon posed in front of her.

"Class 2-F, Christiane Friedrich at your service. En garde!" She shouted before sensing someone behind her but ignored it. A person came by behind her with his wooden sword raised and let out a war cry as he jumped at her, he was cut off however when a blunt arrow hit him in the side and knocked him out.

Looking at the trajectory from the arrow's flight Naruto could help but smile warmly as he saw the face of his perverted laverderette with another arrow in hand and fired it at another wave of Class S students. The ground exploded from the power put into the arrow, and a little modification made to it via gunpowder in its tip as the girl looked on with a serious face.

"Reporting for Class 2-F, Miyako Shiina advancing."

In another corner of the field Naruto saw another one of the girls being surrounded by a group of students wielding wooden swords. In the middle of the group was Yukie holding an actual sword in her hands as she looked around at the students around her with a critical eye. She proceeded to swing her sword around at the group, letting out slashed of air as she did and knocked all of them out with some of their clothes ripped.

"Class 1-C reporting of Class 2-F, Yukie Mayuzumi on the scene." she said.

" **And I am the Class F aid, Matsukaze! Let's hope Naruto-sama hears our call and comes back to Mayucchi!"** Matsukaze called out from her position on Yukie's waist as the girl blushed at what the cellphone strap said but shook it off and went back into battle.

Naruto had a smile on his face on as he watch four of his _himes_ battle against Class 2-S and was gaining the upper hand in the fight, for the moment. As Naruto was about to jump down into the forest below a large explosion in the distance caught his attention as he left in a flash. As he got towards the source of the blast he had to hold himself back from shouting out in joy and jumping down onto the battlefield as he saw _her_.

Standing amidst a very large number of Class 2-F student was the Goddess of Martial Arts herself, and the strongest of the Big Four Divas, Momoyo Kawakami. She stood there in her BAMF glory wearing the winter uniform of the Kawakami High School with her jacket covering her shoulders in a cape-like style with her usual smirk on her face and had a lust for battle that could be felt in the air around her. Looking at her though Naruto could see that she had a sad look in her eyes that didn't suit her at all. He hoped that him coming back helped get rid of that.

Class F Staff HQ

"Everything seems to be going as you planned Yamato." Gaku stated as he looked over the reports of the battle taking place.

"As expected Class S overestimates their ability and numbers, so it's child's play to see through their formation. And I'm sure that they didn't expect us to play our trump cards from the very beginning." Yamato said before looking towards a weird purple robot that looked like a giant egg on a mobile stand besides him. "Hey Cookie, pass out the cold ones."

" **You are quite the strategist Yamato."** Cookie replied as he handed everyone a cola.

"But if we use all our trumps, we won't have anything left." Takuya commented.

"He's got a point, they still haven't played their aces yet."

"Don't worry guys, the wind favors us. Let's make this an interesting birthday." Yamato said, calming Gakuto's worries. ' _Also,_ _ **he**_ _will determine the flow of battle.'_ he thought as he remembered back to a few days ago when he got his best friend/brother back.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Yamato was a very patient person. Since he was a thinker and tactician he knew when to wait and how to use the time wisely. Currently he was waiting in the reception area outside of Ageha's office at the Kuki Corporation headquarters with Cookie next to him._

" _ **Yamato, are you sure that Ageha-sama will agree to work with us for the war? She is a very busy person after all."**_ _Cookie asked as Yamato waved him off._

" _Of course she will Cookie, even I know that people like Ageha-san can't stand to be stuck in an office forever. She's just like Nee-san." Yamato said as he as reading a book with a faint blush on his had to suppress a perverted giggle as he read the page he was on before he felt something in the air moving towards him, fast. All those time that Momoyo tried to catch him by surprise paid off as he quickly moved his head to the side as he saw a pebble fly past him and imbed itself into the wall in front of him._

" _What the!?" Yamato shouted._

" _I see that your reflexes have improved greatly, Yamato." A voice called out, Yamato quickly turned around to find the source of the voice, and most possibly the projectile thrown at him, when he came face to face with a person that he hadn't seen in years. "Hey'a Yamato!"_

" _N-Naruto...?"_

" _Nice to know that someone remembered me." Naruto said as Ageha and Tesshin walked up behind him and Ageha glared at him slightly._

" _Hey!" Ageha yelled._

" _Naruto, it is you! When did you get back?" Yamato said as he rushed up to his friend and fist bumped with him._

" _I got here today actually. Sorry for not calling you guys about it, I wanted to keep it a surprise." Naruto said._

" _No worries, as long as you are back for good. I don't think the girls could take it if you went away again, even Nee-san had it bad when you left." Yamato said as he remembered back to all the times Momoyo had her 'play fights' with him, they just didn't feel the same for some reason, though he was glad that he didn't get hurt as much._

" _Yeah, I can guess. But i'm happy to say that I won't be going away anytime soon." Naruto shifted his gaze over to Tesshin as the old man nodded his head, indicating that he didn't have to go through that again. "But unfortunately I won't be going back with you tonight, and you can't tell the others I'm back either."_

" _What! Why?" Yamato asked/yelled._

" _Because, I have to make a grand entrance! You know how I am." Naruto said with his fox-like smirk as Yamato sighed. Whenever Naruto had that smirk on his face it meant something big, and possibly prank related was going to happen, and he wasn't going to like it._

" _I know I will regret asking this, but what do have in mind? And if you were going to keep this a secret why did you come to me?"_

" _Well, word on the street is that you are planning for an upcoming Kawakami War, and you have asked Ageha-chan if she could join for Class 2-F for the big fight." Naruto said in a mysterious way as the perverted brunette looked at him warily._

" _Yeah, what are you planning?" He asked carefully as Naruto's smirk turned into a full blown smile._

" _I have a proposition for you, and Ageha-chan."_

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

"Yamato!" Capt's voice broke the teen out of his thoughts. "We just got word the Fushikawa's squad is advancing. What should we do next?"

' _I guess we'll have to put you into play sooner than I thought.'_ "Alright here's the plan…"

Back in the helicopter the reporter and her cameraman were looking at the scene below them before the reporter turned towards Tesshin. "The realistic battle is currently unfolding before our eyes! Could you tell us what this battle is about, Kawakami Headmaster, Tesshin Kawakami?"

"Classes 2-F and 2-S couldn't settle a dispute and thus this Kawakami War was invoked. The first rule of a Kawakami War is to capture and restrain an enemy commander. Class 2-S President, Kuki Hideo and Class 2-F President, Amakasu Mayo." Tesshin explained. Off somewhere on the battlefield a petite, pink haired girl sat shaking as the war broke out.

"The second rule: to use only the designated school provided weapons. These replicas won't kill you if you get hit, but they'll hurt like it. The third rule; if you wish, you may call anyone who is on campus to help. Negotiation is also a form of skill. You may have a maximum of 50 helpers, that is all." Tesshin said as he looked towards the battlefield.

With nothing more to do for the moment, Naruto took his time to stealthily take out the Class 2-S forces without their HQ knowing. It didn't take too long to find and deal with them as the people who were battling were weak compared to the people he faced in battle over the years, even Yamato could take one or two of them on.

Guess that was what you get when dealing with the people in Class 2-S, all the students in the class hailed from wealthy families involved with financial groups and politics. They had the luxuries of life and don't have as much spirit as the other classes in the school.

After dealing with some small groups of students, Naruto made his way towards the main battlefield as he sensed Hideo's energy along with Kazuko and Christiane's. When he arrived he was amused to see that Hideo had fallen for such and obvious ambush as wave after wave of Class F troops made their way out of the surrounding forest and surround the group from all sides.

He was about to jump into the fray and quickly dispose of any troops that made their way past them when he stop as he felt a spike of _Ki_ in the distance. He looked over towards the source and narrowed his eyes. Something felt really familiar about the spike.

" _Naruto? Naruto come in!"_ Yamato's voice whispered out as Naruto brought his hand up to his ear, where he currently had an bluetooth earpiece to communicate with Yamato in.

"Yamato, what's wrong?"

" _We don't know, we managed to lose contact with the Second Company and because of that Fushikawa managed to retreat and get away, we need your help."_

"Okay, tell me what to do." Naruto said as he looked back in the direction of the _Ki_. ' _If I recall, the Second Company was in that direction. Were they taken out by Class 2-S?'_

" _We got word that the enemy has launched a surprise attack on our main camp, do you think you can go over and help them and then deal with Fushikawa?"_ Yamato asked as Naruto snorted.

"Who do you think you are talking to? I'll be over there in a sec." Naruto said as he disconnected and rushed over to the site.

Class 2-F Main Camp

The base could be seen currently surrounded by Azumi and her team of trained maid who were currently pushing through the front defenses of the camp.

"Burn it down! We'll expose those hicks once and for all." Azumi ordered as the maids held weapons and torches in hand. They fersly stormed the camp as the maids grouped around and captured the enemy force while Azumi searched the area for the leader.

Her hearing picked up a whispered conversation nearby and signaled the squad to surround them.

"Mayo, hide in here." Ogasawara Chika, a class 2-F girl with yellow eyes, and light brownish yellow hair down to her shoulders and white skin said as she tried to hide the class president in a barrel.

"What about you Chika-chan?" Mayo said in worry.

"I'll act as bait and draw them away."

"C-Chika-chan you can't!" Mayo tried to argue with her until the wall hiding them fell down and Azumi and two maids stood there.

"There you are." Azumi said with victorious grin as the two girls hugged each other. "This is the end." She said as the maid got their weapons ready.

"I don't think so." A voice spoke out as a blur made it's way towards Azumi's position and knock her and the maids back with Azumi managing to hold her ground. Yukie had arrived just in time to see this happen.

"Seems like I got here just in time. Yamato was right about this sneak attack of yours though." The figure said as the girls saw Naruto with a coat and hood on standing a few feat protectively in front of Mayo and Chika.

"Who are you?" Azumi asked angered that the man stopped her from completing her mission.

"Just a person recruited for Class 2-F, and that's all you need to know." Naruto said with a smirk as Azumi growled.

"Archers!"

"It's not use. I took the liberty of defeating the surrounding archers already." Yukie spoke up as she stood near the commander with her sword drawn.

"Really? That was a huge help, thanks." Naruto said to Yukie. "So then, what will you do now? Huh?" He stopped when he saw the rest of the maids surrounding him.

"You have nowhere to go. Now ATTACK!" Azumi ordered as the maids advanced on hooded figure. The teen smirked as he seemed to sway to the left a bit and dust started rising around him. Then he straightened up again as the maids seemed to stop in mid air before they were flung back, shocking the people watching.

"Ara, ara…is that all you got?" Naruto said as Azumi looked in shock.

' _I don't believe it. I saw it... in a split second... he moved so fast and took all of them down in an instant.'_ Azumi thought before snapping out of it when she was Naruto rush towards her. She flung two kodachi blades towards the hooded teen as Naruto moved to let them pass by and began sending a barrage of kicks at the girl as she tried her best to block them but the power and speed behind them made her struggle.

Azumi smirked slightly as she saw the blades she threw earlier make there way back towards the hooded teen and thought that he was done for. She was surprised however when he quickly jumped up and used his clock to catch the blades and spun around and kicked her in the abdomen sending her back a few feet and tearing her outfit in the process revealing her body armor underneath.

' _Just one hit and he did this much damage!'_ Azumi thought in shock and pain from the strength behind the kick. "Is he at the same level as Ageha-sama?"

"No, stronger!" Naruto said as he charged at the girl again only for her to throw a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke cleared the people saw that she and the maids had made their escape and left them by themselves. "Well damn, I guess that's what you expect from a member of the Fuuma clan. Ninja's sure are a sneaky bunch." He then turned away to make his leave.

"M-Matte!(Wait!) Ally!" Yukie called out as Naruto stopped and turned his head slightly. "We would like to thank you for helping us out."

"No thanks needed, really. I was just doing as Yamato asked. He sure knows how the enemy thinks...then again it is Hideo we are up against." Naruto whispered that last part with a hand on his chin in thought.

"Before you go can we see who you are? I haven't seen anyone move that fast, apart from…" Yukie went silent for a moment before shaking her head.

"Sorry, but I can't, not now at least. I have a couple things to do before I can reveal myself, so until then." Naruto said as he started walking away with a smile on his face as Yukie looked looked down.

"By the way…" Yukie's head popped up as Naruto spoke again "Masamune still looks good as ever. Take care of him." Yukie's eyes widened as she looked at him only to find that he had disappeared.

"H-He saved us." Chika said as she and Mayo hagged each other. "Who do you think he was Yukie, Yukie?" Chika said as she saw the swordswoman in thought.

' _His speed and strength... and he knew the name of my sword. It can't be, can it..?'_ Yukie thought to herself before looking over to Mayo. "Commander, use the flare gun." Yukie ordered as Mayo nodded meekly.

* * *

Over with Fushikawa and her squad, they were currently on their own as she was talking with the H.Q staff.

"So the surprise attack failed? Have the vanguard advance toward their camp. We'll finish them while they are weakened." Kokoro ordered before seeing some flares being launched. Off to the side one of the soldiers spoke up saying that their rear guard had betrayed them and told the rear guard defend against them. It was then that she got a call from Class 2-S H.Q.

" _Please, avoid further extending our troops. If you get isolated you'll fall under enemy ambush."_ The brain of class 2-S, Aoi Touma said to the heiress.

"I know that! Just who do you think I am?!" Kokoro said as she hung up. "Huh?" She looked at her surroundings and saw that it was barren around her small squad.

"We're isolated right now." She said before Capt and Gakuto rushed out of the nearby forest with their troops behind them and ambushed the squad.

"T-This looks bad for us!" Kokoro said with a scared and shocked face. "Retreat!" With that she and her helpers took off into the forest.

"Hurry, hurry…" Fushikawa kept her posture as she made her retreat into the forest. "We'll get them once we've randevu with Hideo."

"How foolish." Fushikawa heard a voice call out before she and the palaquin carrying her dropped to the ground. As she looked up to yell at the people she saw them on the ground tied up with chains that connected together. "Looks like you were right again, Yamato."

Fushikawa looked to the source of the voice and chains and gasped in fear. Standing in front her was a female wearing the standard Kawakami uniform with long black thigh high stockings with black sandals, brown narrow glasses which held crimson eyes beneath, fair skin, and the short red hair that Kokoro knew too well.

"K-K-Karin!" the heiress said in shock as the Uzumaki slightly pushed up her glasses and had one hand on her hip.

"Now then, please come quietly with us miss Kokoro." Karin said with a slight smirk as Fushikawa gulped and did the only thing she could. She ran away. "Damn! I didn't think she would actually run away. That brat!"

With Fushikawa, the girl was running away from the redhead as fast as possible as she feared what might happen if she was ever caught by the enemy. She, in a very unladylike manner, brushed some branched from a tree out of the way and hid behind a bush as she caught her breath and calmed down.

"Those hics. How dare they make a lady of my nobility run through the forest like this. They will pay for this." Kokoro said as she tightened her fist in anger.

"Hmm, but how will you make them pay?"

"I don't know yet, but I will think of something that will make them beg for forgiveness." She said as she closed her eyes and nodded happily to herself...before she realized something. Who was talking to her?

Slowly turning around with sweat starting to make it's way down her face with came face to face with a hooded man crouching down behind her with a large, toothy smile on his face that she could see.

"Mitsuketa~(Found you)." The man said in what someone would call a creepy manner. Let it be known that Fushikawa Kokoro, a lady of high noble stature did not 'Eep!' at that moment. No, she did what any girl in her situation would do, she…

"KKYYAAAAAAA~!"

In another part of the forest Karin looked to the sky as she heard a girly scream and narrowed her eyes.

' _What was that?'_

* * *

After an hour of dealing with Fushikawa and fighting off and thinning the troops of Class 2-S, Naruto had returned to the main battleground and saw that Class 2-F's main forces holding their own against the other class' units but were steadily getting outnumbered as more troops made their way onto the field. He knew from what Yamato had told him the other day that Class 2-S had a large number of students fighting for them on the main front but the numbers he were seeing right now were ridiculous! He was sure that he had helped in eliminating a large chunk of the army.

He was watching as Kazuko and her childhood friend Tadakatsu Minamoto, or "Tacchan" as Kazuko called him, fighting off the enemy army barely before he heard the leader of Class 2-S' troops, Margit order the archers to fire on the squad.

Naruto could only watch as they launched a volley of arrows at his classmates as most of the students took hits from the attack with some of them retreating for cover, he did see Kazuko stay though and deflect the incoming arrows with her naginata and prepare herself as Margit ordered another volley.

Before they could shoot though that archers were all hit with an arrow themselves, stopping the attack from commencing. Margit gritted her teeth as a student came up to her and warned her about an enemy sniper. Seeing the arrows Naruto channeled some _Ki_ to his eyes and ears and followed the path to which the arrows came from and smiled at what he saw. Standing on a large rock in the middle of the river was Miyako with her bow and arrow in hand and a smile on her face.

"Aim for the enemy sniper!" Margit ordered as the archers took their aim and fired. Naruto knew it was futile as no one could shoot and arrow like Miyako and was proven right as the arrows the archers shot all came up short or missed her because of the distance.

"You won't reach me with those bows, _dattebayo_!" Miyako said as she released her arrow as it flew into the middle of the attacking unit before letting loose a small explosion that scattered the unit and left several students unconscious.

"My bow was made for sniping and it can pierce through anything." Miyako said before gaining a blush and holding the bow to her chest. "I'll even pierce though Naruto-kun's heart as well."

Naruto smiled as he heard this but already knew that the girl had already 'pierced' his heart a long time ago, along with the other girls he held dear. He heard his phone ringing and turned on his bluetooth earpiece. "Yo Yamato, what's up?"

" _It's almost time for the endgame, and time for you to show yourself back to the world. You ready for it?"_

"Ready as ever. Did the troops from Class 2-S defect over yet?" Naruto said as she started stretching his arms.

" _Yep, your video worked like a charm! Nice job with Fushikawa by the way."_ Yamato said with pride in his voice. The video in question was one Naruto shot with Fishikawa of him spanking the noble girl while making her say degrading things and surrendering before he put it up on the internet for all to see. All of this and he still kept his hood up to keep his identity a secret as well.

"Just don't think of me as a pervert like you Yamato. I just needed the troops to fall out of line a bit."

" _Keep telling yourself that. Anyways it seems that Capt's Black Squad and Chris's White Squad have arrived time for the show to begin."_

"Right, on my way." Naruto said as he left for the battle.

On the ground the regrouped and defected forces of Class 2-F surrounded the last remaining squad for Class 2-S as Hideo stood in the center of it ready for anything. As the forces clashed together a large explosion erupted from the outside and made it's way into the middle. It was looking like the army of Class 2-S were slowly being pushed back thanks to the efforts of the the students of Class 2-F and Yamato's planning. The outcome for Class 2-S looked inevitable.

"Seems like Class 2-S is on it's last legs." Capt said as the group gathered together. "Alright then. Let's end this!"

"YEAH!" His classmates cheered with him as they all charged towards Hedio and his squad, only for a large explosion to erupt from the side and make it's way to the center, knocking out a good third of the attacking force. As the dust cleared, the troops in Class 2-F couldn't help but step back in fear and gulp as there stood the 'Trump Card of 2-S': Momoyo Kawakami.

"Seems like it my turn to play." Momoyo said with her signature smirk on her face. "Time to have some fun with you, my beloved comrades."

"Why is Momo-senpai against us!?" Gakuto asked in shock.

"Because, it's more interesting this way." Momoyo said before glaring at Gakuto. "And don't call me that. Only one person has the right to call me that."

"I believe it will be interesting Nee-san." Yamato said as he and the rest of the forces arrived.

"I see you've brought your commander with you. Planning to surrender?" Momoyo asked, a little ashamed that the fight might be over already.

"Sorry Nee-san, but i'm afraid that you'll be losing the battle today." Yamato said with a confident smile. "Today, the student surpasses the master."

"You've started to anger me Yamato. I hope you're ready to face the consequences." Momoyo said as her eye twitched.

"I am ready but first…"

"From above…!" Momoyo moved back as the dodge an incoming object that smashed the ground where she was previously and readied herself for whoever it was, though from the feel of the _Ki_ she knew who it was.

"Hahaha…" When the dust cleared Class 2-F cheered as they saw the form of Ageha Kuki standing before them with a smirk on her face. Momoyo however looked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seems like you seeked the help of Ageha-san you must be desperate." Momoyo commented before a smirk appeared on her face. "But from the looks of it she isn't here to fight as she doesn't have a red band of any kind."

The troops stopped cheering and looked at the white haired woman and indeed they saw that she had no band indicating that she was with either force. Ageha chuckled as she looked at Momoyo with a similar smirk on her face.

"Just what are you up to, Ageha-san?"

"Nothing much, just serving as a minor distraction from you and my brother's forces." Ageha said as Momoyo widened her eyes. From behind she heard grunts and yells as students were sent flying through the air and landed to near her in piles as she turned around to the forces.

"A distraction huh? It doesn't matter what you do, I'll just defeat whoever shows up."

"Those are some big words there. Is that arrogance I hear?" a voice spoke up from behind her as Momoyo turned around and saw a hooded Naruto crouching down on one of the pile of students above her with a smile on my face. "Or is it that you're just that confident in your abilities?"

"You sure seem confident yourself, and by that shash you're wearing you're the one my dear disciple has chosen to beat me?" Momoyo said in a suggestive manner.

"Beat you, maim you and humiliate you. I just want you to remember that." Naruto said jumping down off the pile.

"Then let's see of you can back up those words!" Momoyo charged at the hooded teen as Naruto raised his right leg to stop a kick that was aimed at his side and followed by up with a strong right jab that Momoyo ducked under and punched him in the stomach causing him to skid back, but he seemed unfazed by the attack.

Naruto rushed at the girl and once again started throwing his fists at her as she countered with her own causing small shockwaves as the two clashed before Naruto jumped up and delivered a spinning kick to her midsection that sent the girl backwards.

The students couldn't help but stare at the scene in shock. This teen had managed to equal Momoyo's strength and then get a hit on her? Momoyo glared at the man in front of her before she rushed at him as went to strike him on the head to finish the fight quickly.

*SMACK*

Momoyo and the people watching looked with wide eyes as they saw the teen stand there with a smirk on his face as Momoyo's fist was mere millimeters in front of his nose as he grasped her wrist halting her movement altogether.

"That's one strong punch you got there. It would have been a mess if that had hit me." Naruto commented nonchalantly as he let go of Momoyo's wrist and the girl leaped back and made some distance between them. She narrowed her eyes at the teen and observed his stance and body type. The cape was hiding most of his body but she could tell that he was the strong and fast type, a common combination when it came to fighting but she could tell he was holding back some. She smirked as she looked at him.

"You might actually give me a challenge here. I'm impressed, where did you find this guy Yamato?" Momoyo asked the brunette as he smiled.

"America." He answered as she looked at him questioningly.

"I didn't think that there were people like this there. No matter, as long as he can give me a good fight."

"Ara, ara... you don't think i'm that strong, do you?" Naruto asked as Momoyo just kept smirking. "I'll show you wrong here and now, my dear Momo-chan~." Naruto said before widening his eyes and quickly moved his head to the side in order to dodge a _Ki_ enhanced fist courtesy of a now angered Momoyo. The force of the strike was great enough to produce a powerful shock wave that caused some fissures to appear and made Naruto move away from the girl before she did anything else to him.

"You…" She whispered out dangerously as her bangs covered her eyes before looking up at the man with anger. "You have no right to call me that!" She pushed herself off the ground and sent a punch at the teen as he caught it with ease. "Only one man has the right to call me that!"

"Hehe, and how do you know that you aren't fighting him now?" Naruto responded as the Goddess of Martial Arts widened her eyes. She looked at his concealed face as he grinned at her, and grin that she had seen numerous times in the past, one that belonged to the person who managed to gain her respect and heart.

"That hood, can you remove it...please." She asked as she lowered her fist and stepped back a little. Naruto could see the sad look in her eyes again and her voice held an almost pleading tone as she asked him to remove his hood. The blond smiled and did a little bow.

"As you wish, my lady." Naruto said as he straightened up and slowly moved his hand to his hood. Momoyo and the people watch as the hood came down and spiky blond hair replaced it as the Kazama Family gasped at the sight and had different reactions. Yukie, Chris and Miyako all cried tears of joy at seeing the blond back, Miyako had hearts in her eyes as she was thinking of all of the things she would do to the man who captured her heart, Karin had a smile on her face at the sight of her 'Nii-san' *****. Capt, Gakuto and Moro all tried, and failed to hold back their manly tears at the sight and Yamato had a smile on his face. Naruto raised his head and smiled as he looked at Momoyo.

"Hey there Momo-chan, i'm back!" He said closing his eyes as class 2-F cheered at his return. They stopped however when Momoyo rush at him and punched him straight in the face, making Naruto fall back on the ground as he clutched his face as her bangs covered her eyes. "The hell! We haven't seen each other in 3 years and the first thing you do is punch me in the face? What's wrong with you!?"

"You idiot…" he heard Momoyo call out as he looked at her and saw her body trembling. Momoyo looked up and Naruto saw that she was crying. "What took you so long?"

Naruto looked at the girl with sorrow before he got up and hugged her. "Sorry Momo-chan. I was busy and couldn't see any of you guys for a while. But i'm back now, and I won't leave ever again."

"You promise?" Momoyo said as she wiped away her tears and looked at the blond.

"Promise." Naruto said letting go of her. "Now then, we are still the middle of a battle here. Yamato, I assume everything has gone according to plan?"

"You got that right. All that's left is this final fight." Yamato yelled out as Naruto nodded.

"Great. Now then for a proper introduction…" Naruto grabbed his cape and pulled it off as it flew off in the breeze. "Reporting for Class 2-F, Naruto Uzumaki returns!"

The students of 2-F cheered as they saw the man known as the God of Martial Arts stand ready. Momoyo smirked as she got into her stance as well and released her _Ki_ as she was surrounded in a purple aura. Naruto returned it by releasing his own and was covered in a blue aura before both fighters disappeared and commence their long awaited battle.

"Come on, we can't just stand here and watch just because Naruto is back. We have to win this fight!" Capt said as he was one of the first people to snap out of it. With a loud battle cry he charged at Class 2-S' squad with the rest of the force following behind. Christiane and Yukie were using their respective swordsmanship skills to take on the enemies defenses white Miyako backing them up so to speak as she still had hearts in her eyes and was shooting at anyone who happened to be wearing a blue band. Karin was using a weight and chain to knock out any of the enemy forces that made it past Yukie and Chris while Kazuko took care of the long spear unit.

Capt and the rest of the forces made their way past the large group with Yamato lending a hand here and there and Cookie, after turning into some sort of fighting mecha was mowing down enemies left and right.

With Naruto and Momoyo they were clashing around the battleground as anyone watching could see blue and purple flashes appearing all over the place, destroying bits of earth and trees as they did as the two continuously traded blows at speeds no-one could keep up with. They both appeared in mid-air as Naruto with as right leg raised in front of him was holding back a strong punch from Momoyo as the girl continued to unleash her power and separated from each other when Naruto tried to kick her chin with his other leg.

They both landed on the ground a couple of meters from each other as they both caught their breath. Naruto looked fine as a sheen of sweat covered his forehead and slowly made it's way down his face. Momoyo looked a little bit worse as her cape/blazer flew off during one of their first clashes and her uniform looked fine with a few tears around her stomach area.

"You're doing very good Momo-chan." Naruto commented.

"I'm going to do even better soon." Momoyo said with a full blown smirk as Naruto felt her _Ki_ rise.  "Forbidden Move: Fuji Smasher."

Naruto watched as Momoyo charged towards him with with her fist covered with _Ki_ and countered.  "Heavenly Dragon, Rampage Fist." both attacks clashed with each other as the area around them exploded as the shockwave sent dust and earth flying. Both fighters pushed against each other in the dust cloud as they battled for dominance over one another before Naruto overpowered Momoyo and hit the girl in the chest and with a quick twist of his wrist sent the girl spiraling out of the cloud.

Momoyo readjusted herself in the air before she landed on all fours and skidded to a stop. She stood up and looked towards the cloud with narrowed eyes as she waited for her opponent to reveal himself. She didn't have to wait though as she felt herself being kicked in the jaw and was sent flying in the air, she looked down to see Naruto crouching down on the ground with one leg up in the air, which he use to kick her up with, and brought it down before jumping up and cracking the ground in the process.

He reappeared under her as she looked towards him. "You've gotten stronger."

"That I have, and in just three years as well." Naruto said with a smile. "Say, do you remember this technique Momo-chan? I used it when we first battled each other."

Momoyo looked at their positions before widening her eyes. "Dancing Leaf Shadow."

"Good, you do remember." Naruto smiled. "Then you must know what happens next?" Naruto asked with a smirk as Momoyo widened her eyes. She didn't have time to react as the blond grabbed both of her arms and put them behind her back and gripped her shoulders. He faced both of them so that their heads were facing the ground and started to spin them around as they descended.

"Primary Lotus!" Naruto shouted as they both were rotating at a ferocious speed and proceeded to pile-drive into the ground, causing one of the largest explosions yet and making a crater in the attack's wake. The dust went up for a minute before Naruto jumped out and landed at the edge of the crater and looked down.

As the dust cleared Naruto narrowed his eyes at the main point of impact to inspect-

"Kawakami Style: Star Killer!" Naruto was surprised as blast of _Ki_ and air made it was towards him but moved to the side and let it pass him as he looked back at the crater. He smiled as he saw Momoyo in her previous attacking stance taking in deep breaths as he uniform looked like it had seen better day. The tear on her side had completely ripped open and now showed her midriff which showed her flawless skin. Her top half though was covered in lots of scrapes and cut and her hair was slightly messy from the impact with the ground.

"Ara, ara...you sure have gotten more scarier Momo-chan. Taking on the Primary Lotus full force and still be standing. That's what makes me like you even more." Naruto said with a smile as Momoyo blush slightly at his words.

"That attack won't work on me now. I've got use to it a long time ago and now I can take on your strongest attack." She said with confidence as Naruto tilted his head and a question mark seemed to appeared above his head.

"Really? 'Cuz you look like you're about to keel over." Naruto said as Momoyo smirked and her body seemed to be covered in her _Ki_ again. Naruto wondered what was going on as he sensed that Momoyo was using a lot of _Ki_ for the technique she was using before widening his eyes as he saw her cuts begin to heal.

' _The_ _Kawakami Style Restoration_ _technique!? So she can finally use it huh?'_ He seemed to gain a challenging smirk of his own as Momoyo finished and jumped up as well and landed a good distance behind the blond.

"Like I said before Naruto-kun, I can take on your strongest attack and survive it." Momoyo said looking at Naruto as the blond turned his head slightly to face her with a small smile on his face and his eyelids drooping slightly. "So do me a favor, don't hold back against me anymore."

"Oh? So you noticed did you?"

"Of course I did! I know whenever you hold back against me and I've had it." Momoyo said as Naruto turned around to face her. "I've trained the whole two years that you were away and can take you on seriously now, so come!"

"Are you sure about this, Momoyo?" Naruto asked surprising her as he didn't shorten her name or use his normal suffix but shook it off.

"Of course i'm sure." She said as she gained her signature smirk as Naruto took a single step forward. "Now come, i'll-" She stop when she saw him suddenly appear in front of her. "What!?" She put some _Ki_ into her fist and went to punch the blond in the chest but it seemed to pass through it.

' _An afterimage!?'_ She thought in shock as the image of the blond seemed to disappear.

"Heavenly Dragon Fist:..." She heard his voice from behind and turned around to see him with his fist raised ready to strike her. She couldn't do anything though as she saw an image behind him, something that caused her to freeze in her place. It was the the vague visage of what she could only describe as the Shinigami behind him.

"..Annihilation." He threw his fist forwards as Momoyo watched as it came closer towards her.

" _ **Attention! The Kawakami War is now over!"**_ Tesshin's voice called out as Naruto's fist stopped inches away from Momoyo's nose as a large gust of wind followed and rushed past the girl. Naruto sighed as he lowered his fist and stood tall.

"Man, over already. Oh well it was fun while it lasted." Naruto said with a smile as Momoyo stood there still as a statue and looked at the blond.

' _Unbelievable. I thought for sure that i'd finally closed that seemingly impossible gap between us, but…'_ She looked at Naruto as he laughed out loud and smiled. ' _You just keep surprising me Naruto-kun. I_ won't _let you go ever again.'_

"Ne, Momo-chan are you listening?" Naruto's voice called out to her as she snapped out of her thoughts and saw him standing in front of her.

"Huh? What was that Naruto-kun?" Momoyo asked as Naruto sighed.

"I asked if you were okay. You're not injured anywhere are you?" Naruto asked as he looked the girl over, while also checking out how much she had _matured_ in his time away.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. Just a little cramp in my legs is all. Your kicks are pretty powerful." Momoyo said as Naruto scratched his head.

"A cramp? That's no good, come on then." He then proceeded to pick Momoyo up with her protests and held her bridal style.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Momoyo asked with a blush across her cheeks.

"Hmm, what does it look like. Since you have a cramp I'll help you get back to the main battlefield." Naruto said with a smile as he took off before Momoyo could protest.

When Naruto and Momoyo made it to the main battleground they saw that Class 2-F were cheering in victory as Class 2-S humbly accepted their defeat as the student slowly made their way back to base.

"Naruto, you can put me down now. My cramp is gone." Momoyo said as Naruto pouted.

"Mou, and here I thought that you wanted to keep feeling my muscles like on the way over." Naruto said as the girl blushed. She did enjoy the feeling of being in the blond's arms and feeling his muscles against her but she had to end it...for now.

Naruto positioned her so that she could stand up straight and let her go as Ageha and another girl made their way towards the duo.

"Well I must say that was an interesting fight. You've definitely gotten stronger Naru-chan." Ageha said with her hands on her hips.

"You damn right I've gotten stronger! I have a title to uphold after all." Naruto said as the white haired girl chuckled. It was then he noticed the girl beside her. "I'm sorry but I don't think we've meet before. I'm Naruto."

He extended his hand to her as she shook it. "It's an honor to meet you sempai. I'm Tsubame Matsunaga, Momoyo-chan's told me a lot about you."

"Oh really? What would that be exactly?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile, while this was happening Momoyo stood behind him and glared at the girl almost daring her to say what she told her about her crush. Tsubame smiled and looked at him.

"Nothing much, just about how strong you are. It was amazing to see the _Seiryū_ fighting in action though. You really are as strong as I thought." Tsubane praised him as Naruto blushed a little and scratched his cheek.

"It was nothing, really. But you look strong yourself though, maybe even a match for Momo-chan." Naruto said as he noticed the girl's physique and the weapons belt around her waist. The amount of _Ki_ she possessed intrigued him as well.

"She should be, she is one of the Big Four after all." Ageha spoke up crossing her arms under her breasts. "Tsubame Matsunaga of the East, she managed to defeat Otomo Kurogane-san awhile back."

"You defeated Kurogane-san? That's impressive. Maybe we can have a spar later to see have good you are." Naruto said with a challenging smirk which Tsubame returned.

"I'd like that sempai." Tsubame said before she walked over to Momoyo and whispered to her. "I can see why you like him Momo-sempai. Say, if he's still single later can I have a shot at him?"

"Don't. You. Dare!" Momoyo growled out before hearing someone clearing their voice behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know that Naruto was grinning behind her.

"Well, I guess i'll be off then. Remember our deal Naru-chan, I might cash it in soon." Ageha said as she began to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Just make sure that it isn't some kind of suicide mission, okay?" Naruto said as she waved a hand over her shoulder in return. "Now then, let's get over with the others Momo-chan befo-"

"NARUTO-KOI!" Naruto was silenced when a fast moving object smashed into him and slammed him down on the ground hard. As Naruto lay on the grunting at the force of the impact he looked as his chest and saw the cause.

"H-Hey, Miyako-chan." Naruto said as saw the blue haired girl practically grinding herself against him as she laid her head on his chest. "Do you think you can get off of me?"

"Nope!" she said with a large smile. "Now that you're back, I'm not letting go. We could even pick up from where _we~left~off_ ~" she seductively suggested, earning a slight blush from the blond as he remembered what happened before he left. Before he could comment Miyako was roughly pulled off by a red faced Chris who glared at the girl.

"How shameful! How could you do something like that in public?" Chris yelled at the girl as Miyako seemed to ignore her and tried to get out of her grasp. Chris eventually let go of the and looked at her fellow blond with a slight blush on her face.

"H-Hello Na-ruto, it's g-good to see you again." Chris said in a stutter as Naruto smiled at her.

"Es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Christiane." Naruto spoke as the people around him looked at him surprised, with Chris being the most before snapping out of it and looking at him with a more confident look around her.

"Es ist gut, Sie zu sehen, Herr Naruto. Aber wann haben Sie lernen, Deutsch zu sprechen?" People could hear that Chris was asking a question as Naruto smiled.

"Ich habe eine Klasse, während ich in Amerika war. Sie haben eine Vielzahl von Kursen gibt, ich kann sogar sprechen Französisch, Spanisch und anderen Sprachen." Naruto said to her before looking at her annoyed. "Und nennen Sie mich nicht, 'Herr', es macht mich alt."

Chris giggle at that. "Es tut mir leid."

"Und das Beste daran ist, jetzt können wir unsere eigenen Gespräche und alle anderen müssen nicht wissen, etwas über sie."

Chris giggled again as she looked at him with a smile. "Ich freue mich darauf, dass."

Naruto smiled before looking at the people around them who all had gob smacked faces and chuckled. "So, how did I do?"

"We couldn't understand a damn thing." Naruto looked at Yamato as he said that with a deadpanned look.

"Good! That means I'm doing it right." Naruto said before standing up and looked at the person standing beside Yamato. "Hey there Yukie-hime."

"H-H-Hello Naruto-san. I-I-It's n-nice to see you after all this time." Yukie said with a stutter as Naruto smiled.

"You too Yukie-hime, and sorry for not introducing myself to you earlier I wanted it to be a secret until the end." Naruto as Yukie nodded her head.

"I understand N-Naruto-san, j-just please don't do that again." Yukie asked as Naruto accepted. He was then pulled down and put into a headlock as Karin grinned down at him.

"H-Hey there, Imōto-chan. I see that you're handling yourself well." Naruto said as he tried to get out of her grip.

"Of course I have, I have my own image to maintain around here you know." Karin said before releasing the blond so he could stand straight and hagged him. "I'm glad you're back though."

"Hmm, yeah." Naruto said hugging the girl back. "Now then, where's Inu-chan?" he asked as the girl made herself known by jumping on his back.

"I'm right here!" Kazuko said as she wrapped her arms around the teen's neck.

"Woah, you are as lively as ever Inu-chan." Naruto said as Kazuko smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, i've been training a lot since you left." Kazuko said as she reluctantly let go and Naruto turned around to face her.

"That is good hear that Inu-chan." Naruto said with a smile. "And you won't be training alone anymore, I'm here to stay. For life."

"You mean it!?" Kazuko asked as Naruto nodded and she smiled. "Yatta!"

Naruto chuckled as he turned back to the group as they all welcomed him back again. Yamato took the pleasure in leading the cheer for Class 2-F's victory as the whole student body cheered and went off to celebrate their victory.

* * *

Long after the celebrations died down, Momoyo was sitting by herself as she admired the sunset by the river in thought about how her crush had come back to her. She never wanted him to go overseas despite what it might do for the school and country, she just wanted him to stay at home, with her. Ever since she first met Naruto all those year ago and challenged him to a fight and lost she had promised herself that she would surpass him.

She would begin *ehem* _observing_ the boy from a distance to find out the secret to how he was stronger than her or try to find a weakness she could exploit. She was shocked to find that he was an orphan with his cousin but that fact never let him down and he had made many friends at the orphanage, including what would be her soon-to-be sister Kazuko. He would always brighten up the place with his pranks or games that made her smile every now and again.

She even remembered the time he caught her trying to peek in on his training in time and pranked her by making her fall into the river, as she thought it a part of his crazy for a child exercise routine. She smiled at the memory.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Momoyo jumped slightly from the new voice that broke her out of her thoughts and looked behind her to see Naruto standing above her with a smile on his face as he looked out to the sunset.

"Yeah." she smiled and turned her attention back to the outline of the city. "It's good to have you back, Naruto-kun."

"Good to be back, Momo-chan." he grinned as he made his way down and sat next to her. Momoyo turned her head to the side and subtly gazed at the teen, those blue eyes which captivated her so many times before, enhanced by the golden glow that was the combined efforts of his tanned skin and his golden hair. And the aura that came off of him practically _screamed_ confidence and power, yet at the same time it seemed to envelop her and made her feel safe around him, something she had never felt with anyone else.

"I've got a few gifts for you..." he began, reaching into his pocket as he soon pulled out a velvet box. "Happy birthday, Momoyo." he smiled.

"Hehe, so you did remember huh?" She smiled as she slowly lifted the box in her hand, only for her to widen her eyes at the gift inside. In it was a ring red and onyx gems that formed a spiral symbol on a silver metallic ring. She quickly took it out of the box and placed it on the ring finger of her right hand. She lifted her hand to her face for her to adore the ring and smiled.

"Thank you. I think this is the first gift you've given me that's girly." Momoyo said as the blond chuckled.

"Glad you like it, but that's just my first present. I still have two more years worth of presents to give you." he turned his head and smiled, much more sincerely though. She was about to ask what it was before her eyes widened in shock as she felt his lips connect with hers. Her mind began shutting down of all functions while she focused on the feel of his lips on hers; her eyes fluttering shut before returning the kiss.

She sucked on his lower lip as his tongue rubbed against her top lip, secretly asking for her to open her mouth. She happily obliged as their tongues met with one another, causing even more heat throughout her body as she began to moan throatily into his mouth.

They stayed in this position for a few minutes before the two parted, Momoyo stared at Naruto with half-lidded eyes as he moved so that he was seated behind her and let her rest her head on his chest.

"You know how to spoil a girl, you know?" she smirked as he wrapped his hands round her waist.

"Only the ones I care about." Naruto said as he rested his chin on her head.

"You know that only counted as one birthday present." Momoyo said as Naruto laughed.

"I figured you'd say that, and I figure that you'd want to cash that other present in soon right?"

"Soon, but not now." Momoyo said as she took the liberty of shuffling into the blond's grasp and again try to feel his muscles. He did care as he just let her do so. "For now let's just stay here."

Naruto smiled as her leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Momo-chan I'm not going anywhere." he said as he looked back at the setting sun.

"I'm staying right here."

* * *

 ***=Naruto and Karin will have more of a brother-sister relationship, they won't be paired together as I already have a plan for her pairing.**

 **Translations:**

(It's nice to see you again, Christiane.)

(It is good to see you too Lord Naruto. But when did you learn to speak German?)

(I took a class while I was in America. They have a wide variety of courses there, I can even speak French, Spanish and other languages as well.) - (And don't call me 'Lord', it makes me feel old.)

(I'm sorry)

(And the best part is now we can have our own conversations and everyone else won't know a thing about it.)

(I look forward to that.)

 **Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this, please review. follow and fav. And until next time…**

 **M.S. OUT! :)**


	3. Author's note

Sorry to all of you who have been expecting a proper update. I have been so caught up in my work that I rarely have time to work on my stories, but that does not mean that I will stop them. I will still update them whenever I can.

Sorry If this has wasted your time, just wanted to let you all know.


End file.
